


The Diamond Head Detective Agency (ad hoc)

by Hllangel



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010) Cast Dogs RPF, Hawaii Five-0 (2010) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 00:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hllangel/pseuds/Hllangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two curious dogs, their owners, and a mysterious envelope. What could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Diamond Head Detective Agency (ad hoc)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sheafrotherdon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/gifts).



> Many thanks to my wonderful and very patient beta. Some real-life details have been omitted for the sake of the story, but this is all in good fun.

Dot didn't notice that anything was wrong until they were home from shopping and Dad finished putting things away. Well, most things. There was a little brown envelope sitting on the counter that she wanted to get a better look at, but when she tried to jump up and give it a sniff all she got for her trouble was a little push before she could do any proper investigating.

And then she only got to sulk for about five minutes before she heard footsteps and a knock on the door.

It was Dusty. It had to be Dusty. It was always Dusty. Well, Dusty and Alex. She loved Dusty so she went to greet them at the door. Alex had apparently already unclipped Dusty's leash and she came bouncing in and nearly knocked Dot over after Dad opened the door for them. Dot ran right back at Dusty for payback and when she did she heard a lot of shouting from Dad and Alex, but it didn't concern her as she dodged through their legs to get at Dusty.

She didn't notice the door closing or the humans disappearing from the front hall because she was too busy chasing Dusty out into the living room. She was about to pounce on Dusty from behind the couch when she realized that both humans were in the kitchen and that if she didn't hurry she'd miss seeing what was in that envelope. She stopped what she was doing, whined at Dusty, _follow me_ and turned back to the kitchen.

The humans had opened bottles and were drinking and laughing while making food. It smelled really good and Dot nudged her Dad's knee hoping to get a bite.

"You don't want this," he said, reaching down to scratch her ears. She nudged his hand, attempting to convince him otherwise. "It's all veggies."

But Dusty was licking her lips, and had obviously gotten something. Which meant that it was time to abandon Dad for Alex. She bumped the back of his knee and sat at his feet where he couldn't miss her, and was rewarded with a small piece of fish.

"Stop spoiling my dog," Dad said as he hit Alex on the shoulder. Dusty pushed her nose into Alex's hand to tell him that she was on his side and that he could keep giving her pieces of fish as long as he wanted, she wouldn't complain. Alex gave her a scritch behind the ears before going back to what he was doing before.

Just to show that there were no hard feelings, Dot gave Dad a nudge too and then another and another when she heard the crinkle of paper coming from his pocket. Another few pushes against his leg at just the right angle worked the corner of the thing out and Dot recognized it as the one from earlier.

"What are you doing, Dot? What was in that fish?" His tone was teasing though so she knew she wasn't in any real trouble.

She managed to get a good sniff of the _thing_ before Dad pushed it back down into his pocket. Definitely paper, but not from the food store. No, there was something else on it, too. Metal, maybe. Yes, that was it. She whined at Dusty and the two of them went back out to the living room. There were two beds set up near the windows and they curled up, but not before Dot had to kick Dusty out of _her_ spot.

Once Dusty was settled as well (it took a lot of poking and prodding to arrange the blanket _just so_ ) Dot nudged her. _Did you see it?_

Dusty tilted her head. _I don't know what you're talking about, but the fish was good._

 _It's in my dad's pocket. I need to know what it is._

Dusty harumphed. _I'll look for it at dinner._

The sounds coming from the kitchen weren't any that Dot thought were associated with making dinner and Dot decided that was the reason it took longer than she thought was necessary before the humans came through the living room carrying plates with food. They went out to the lanai and Dot followed, taking Dusty's normal place on the bench next to Alex so that Dusty had a chance to investigate Dad's pocket.

"I think your dog likes me more," Alex said, petting Dot in her favorite spot. She was willing to admit that the contest was close, especially when Alex gave her food and pet her just the way she liked, but tonight's change of allegiance had nothing to do with that.

There was a mystery and it had to be solved.

Dot watched under the table as Dusty nudged Dad's pocket. She could tell the exact moment that Dusty found what she was looking for. Dusty sniffed it a few times, and then licked Dad's hand because he thought Dusty was trying to get his attention, and playing up the charade would probably help their cause.

Under guise of being overly friendly and jealous of the fact that Alex was paying attention to Dot, Dusty managed to get more of the thing out of Dad's pocket. Just when she was about to nip the thing and run off with it, Dad caught on and shoved it back in.

"I think your dog is nuts," Dad said.

Alex took the dishes to the kitchen (scraping a few scraps into Dot's bowl for her and Dusty to share) when they were done while Dad got the leashes off the hook in the hallway to go for a walk.

Dusty pulled at her lead and Dot scratched at the door impatient to go out while the humans stalled. When it looked like they were about to skip the walk altogether, Dot gave a sharp bark to get their attention. It seemed to work well enough, because they were out the door within a minute.

There was nothing as interesting on the walk as the thing in Dad's pocket and Dot was anxious to get back to the house and figure out a way to get him to open it. She nudged his pocket to see if it was still in there and it was. Dusty gave Dot a look, then took off running in the opposite direction barking, _follow me_.

And so she did. The humans were good runners, but not as fast as they were and it was hard work pulling them along. Dusty had chosen a good route; not directly back to the house, but enough that it cut their normal walk short by a good fifteen minutes.

Back home, Dot went straight to the pantry where the treats were kept, just as she was expected to do, and Dusty followed. Dot paid careful attention to Dad's pocket and it was a good thing she did because otherwise she'd have missed him slipping the little brown envelope into the everything drawer.

That was the best thing that could have happened in Dot's book, because if tonight was going to be like most of the others Dad and Alex would shut her and Dusty out of the bedroom for the night.

Of course, they'd have to wait for a while so that the inevitable crash of the drawer coming down wouldn't bring the humans in.

It seemed to take forever, but finally Dot judged that it was safe and nudged Dusty. They moved into the kitchen, and Dot jumped up and placed her paws on the counter, grabbing the handle of the drawer with her teeth. A few sharp tugs brought it out most of the way, but she couldn't quite get it and lost her balance, falling on her side. When she scrambled to her feet again, Dusty was nudging at the drawer and managed to make it fall out, the contents spilling everywhere.

There were several treats scattered in the drawer, but Dot wasn't interested in those for the moment. She quickly dug through the debris and found the envelope that had been bugging her all night.

Dot whined at Dusty, _I found it!_ then got to work. The paper wasn't much to get through and it only took a minute before she chomped on something hard and spit it out. Dusty grabbed it and kept going and a minute later there was a key sitting on the floor surrounded by chewed up brown paper.

 _Well, then,_ Dusty said. _That's boring._ She left the key in the middle of the floor and turned to finding as many of the spilled treats as she could before Dusty (who, she'd noticed, had gotten a two-treat head start.)

***

Dot had almost forgotten about the key completely until Dad shouted for her in the morning. She scrambled out of her bed and saw that Dusty was doing the same thing.

When they got into the kitchen the humans were standing close together; Dad's hair was all messed up and his hand was on Alex's back.

"What's this?" Dad asked, looking at her. She hated that tone. It was the worst one. Dusty hung her head, too.

Dot looked up just in time to see Alex lean down and kiss Dad quickly. "Come on, let's get this cleaned up."

And that was when Dad saw the key that was the center of the whole mess. He laughed when he picked it up. "So, this wasn't how this was supposed to happen," he said, and handed the key to Alex. "But this is for you."

Alex laughed. He took the key and put it on the counter and then gave Dot a pat on the head. She licked his hand, then looked over at Dad, hoping that he understood how sorry she was for the mess.

He smiled and gave her a pet.

All was forgiven.


End file.
